The Interstellar Civilization
The Interstellar Civilization is a third-person action role-playing and strategy video game developed and published by Alpha Games. It was released worldwide on June 16, 2016. Gameplay The Interstellar Civilization is a third-person action role-playing and strategy video game. The player takes the role of Private Holmes. The main character's first name, gender, appearance, military background and combat-training are determined by the player before the game begins. The game also features seven different character classes for the player to choose from. For example, the Assault class is specialized in medium-range combat and assault rifles, while the Rogue class relies on stealth combat, hand-to-hand combat and the use of sniper rifles as well as melee weapons. The world of Interstellar Civilization is a galaxy map that the play can explore to find and finish quests. Many quests involve the player in combat, while many others involve the player interacting with local characters during visits to settlements. As the player progresses through the game, different locations will be unlocked and new squad members become available. Upon completing the mission The Battle, the player unlocks the ability to capture territories from hostile organisations within the galaxy. In order to do so, the player must provoke a war on a planet that are controlled by a hostile or neutral organisation by destroying 3 hostile-owned spaceships that are orbiting or near the planet they owned with your spaceship or spacecraft or destroys several buildings on the planet, after doing so, the enemies will appear and attack the player and the planet they owned. If the player wins the battle and survives four waves of attacks, then the planet will be won and becomes the territory of the Earth Union which is the organisation that the player are part of. If the player loses, then they won't be able to claim the planet as the Earth Union's turf. Winning a territory increases the Earth Union's influence and military power and it can also affect the reputation of the organisation as well as the player's reputation. However, there are only 30 solar systems within the galaxy that are marked as territories that the player could only attack and claimed from the hostile organisations. The other parts of the galaxy that are not marked as territories are belong to the organisations that are allied with the Earth Union, hence the player could not claim them as their territories. However, the player could attack and destroy the allies' spaceships and spacecrafts that are orbiting near the planet they owned or the buildings on the planet but doing so will not provoke a battle but it could damage the player's reputation. Occasionally, the player's territory will come under attack from enemy organisations and defeating them will be necessary to retain these areas. Once the player obtained all of the marked territories from the enemy organisations within the galaxy for the Earth Union, the oppositions can no longer attack their turfs. The more territories they gained, the more money they got and the Earth Union's influence will increase as well as affecting their reputation in the galaxy. Category:Third-person shooter games Category:RPG Category:Role Playing Game Category:Strategic games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One Games